Do good things ever really come to an end?
by EternalConfusion
Summary: COMPLETE! :D Set six months after 'All Good Things Come To An End'. Piper is still grieving for her lost love. And Leo isn't to happy up in the heavens. Trials and tribulations of introducing magic...
1. 6 months on

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, never have and there's something like a 99.9999999999999999999999999999999999(and many more 9s) percent chance that I ever will, so you guys can bugger off and go sue someone else. Oh, yeah and the song I used at the end is 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', and I was listening to the Eva Cassidy version, so you peeps can thank her for giving me my inspiration, which both 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' and 'Fields of Gold' did. Oh an I don't own the first set of song lyrics, they are from the song 'Hands' by Jewel, ever since watching the last ep of Dawson's Creek, I think it's such a sad song, and it seems kinda fitting here.  
  
A/N: I'm baaaack! Did you miss me and my masterpiece of a fic, it was so sad where I left off so I just had to write a sequel for all you people.  
  
HyPeR_PiPeR: This one's for you! I would have put this up sooner, but I was in Scotland as of the 4th. I did warn you-I will try and keep the overall tone of this fic happier, although there is one part I'm planning that you may not like-don't worry I'm not planning on killing anyone...yet!*evil laugh* I'm sorry I made you cry-I was crying when I wrote it too. Thank you so much for your review-it was massive! But I loved it. As well as this fic and the sequel to it, which will complete the trilogy-unless I decide to write more-I have another P/L fic planned and will probably think of others as I go along...don't worry you haven't heard the last of me. And you actually took the time to read my totally pointless bio, that I wrote when I was hyper(in case you couldn't tell)? I'm impressed. So, instead of rambling on here, like I would given half a chance, I'm going to go change my bio and ramble there instead!  
  
Gryffindor620: Hmmm...it would appear that great minds think alike! You didn't honestly think that I'd let Leo stay dead for long did you?  
  
Sci fi fan: It was soooo sad, I hated writing it-but it meant that I could do this fic! And as for the Leo factor, I will ask you the same question: You didn't honestly think that I'd let Leo stay dead for long did you?  
  
Romanticgirl89: That was the aim of the chapter, no, honestly I just had a mega brainwave and I wrote down that and a whole bunch of other ideas for other fics. And thanks for saying I have great talent.  
  
Bree: OMG!!! I'm so shocked-did you hear about the time when I was yelling at the TV at the end of Charmed in Camelot? No, oh, well-I was swearing my head of and I actually chucked a cushion towards the TV-and that was just because there was the most perfect moment to get back together! So if you think I'm gonna let them date other people...you have another thing coming! I was just so evil in that chapter wasn't I? I have a feeling you'll like this chapter...  
  
TelekineticDarkness: Yeah, we will all miss Leo and all that Piper/Leo fluff! But he had to leave them to make way for this fic...and if you were emotional reading it-imagine me imagining the whole thing and then writing it!  
  
Pipery03: Oh, no...anyway I'm glad you could relate to it-seeing as I haven't experienced this kind of stuff, so it's good to know that I wasn't far off all of the emotions. I didn't mean to make you cry...that much! Anyway, I'm pretty sure that half that made no sense to the outside world, so I'll stop spouting complete rubbish now.  
  
Huge-holly-fan: Thanks! Have you like not been reading my authors notes? I kept saying I'd write/written a sequel so here it is.  
  
Iheartgreenday: Ya, it was sad I just hope it wasn't too sad.  
  
BeAuTy AnGeL: I don't mind that you missed a couple of chapters-I was posting quite quickly. And thanks-glad you liked it-I think beautifully written might be a new thing...  
  
Nakita: Ah, a girl of very few words...I take it you like it. So I'm glad you thought it was 'beautiful'.  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: ok, this is confusing...I thought you were registered-that's if you already reviewed this chapter; someone called HyPeR_PiPeR did... Yes I did change my profile as I was told to! I got emotional writing it-most people said they got emotional, so you're not the only one. And, ya, thanks!  
  
Awaiting impatient person: Glad you loved it. And I have a 'threequel' (love the word; I don't know the roght word either) planned, which will make this part of a trilogy (ah-maybe that's the word-I dunno). You think I'm amazing? Cool. And my writings would become like Leo 'sorelty missed by all', but I don't stop on planning anytime soon-though things may slow down for a month or so as I have S.A.T.s (GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR) coming up, not looking forward to them; nu-uh.  
  
Chub: It's ok, my computer's on its last legs-now have to save everything on the server just in case-so if my PC does die, I'll be able to kidnap my sister's or my parents' PCs, *hehehe* and still update/write! Thank you so much for your review-*long, deadly silence* oh, yeah, ideas-I have a few...one of them seemed like a good idea-but then I'm not sure you (and all my other reviewers) will be so pleased with it-but there's a sequel to this, so things get sorted out...somehow.  
  
KristinaL. Mercado: Umm...I don't know how to tell you this, but...um, he just did. (I know what you mean) But, because he died means I can now write a sequel!!!!! Things would have fizzled out in the story if I didn't end it while it was good. And that means because I ended it when it was still good, more people will want to read the sequel...wow, I don't know where that theory came from. *asks, this is useless I'm getting nothing* No really, I just wrote that chapter when writing 6 or 7, so I knew where I was stopping the fic-but it meant I could go straight onto this one-whilst I was having a MAJOR brainwave. Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry-I swear, I didn't mean to. I'm surprised your keyboard still works too-and I'm glad, I don't want you blaming me because you're PC aint working no more.  
  
Charmed4ever: Thanks, I have the sequel here-just scroll down and I hope your hand doesn't hurt from going through all the reviews.  
  
Magical Princess: I know, I'd hate to be her right now-in either reality. And you don't gots to wait no-more.  
  
Classsicchic: You cried too? And I'm so happy that you said that AGTCTAE is one of your favourite fics. I'm waiting for your review now...  
  
PaulaS: Ya, I was quite positively evil, for killing the gorge Leo off- hmmm...maybe I could find a way to fit him in topless here...oh yeah! Oh...I wouldn't say smiling...laughing is more like it-I've had so many reviews in my inbox since I've been away-it's great. I will introduce magic here-but I don't think it will play a major part-except from all the orbing... And learning to live without Leo: firstly, that aint possible; secondly, I'd never write anything where she has to live without Leo and thirdly, do you honestly think that I'm going to let Leo stay dead for long?  
  
Anjana: Yup, it's sad, but never fear, the sequel is here!!! That sounded soooooo bad...  
  
Charmedobsessi12: A sequel with Leo out of the picture??? Have you read my bio or my pen name??? That's just the worst idea ever!!! Leo returns!!! (I am not Brad freakin' Kern)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ No POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'If I could tell the world just one thing  
  
It would be that we're all OK  
  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
  
And useless in times like these  
  
I won't be made useless  
  
I won't be idle with despair  
  
I will gather myself around my faith  
  
For light does the darkness most fear'  
  
Leo sat watching his wife and eight month old daughter from the heavens. He watched silently crying. It had been six months; six months since he'd died, six months since he'd seen his daughter, six months since he'd seen his wife and told her that he loved her. Sure he watched them from above, but it was different, just being apart from them tore his heart. He longed for the day when he would be allowed to see them, properly without breaking the rules. He longed for the day when his destiny would start to play out, his destiny as the Charmed ones Whitelighter. Not long after he died Leo was made into a whitelighter, a kind of guardian angel as you might call it for good witches; and his wife Piper was one of them. But until their grandmother finally gave them their powers he wouldn't be allowed to go down and tell his family how much he missed them or how much he hated being apart from them. Heaven had a good reputation down on Earth, after all heaven meant paradise, bliss, being lost in ecstasy; it meant having a good time and being in a good place. Heaven was supposed to wonderful place, but to Leo it was hell. All Leo wanted to do was talk to his wife, Piper and watch his daughter, Melinda grow up; but unless 'Grams' as she was called, gave them their powers soon, it looked like Leo would be stuck in heaven forever.  
  
"Piper, I wish I could make all your pain go away, but I can't. I also wish that I could see you, but I can't, not yet anyway. But I promise someday, you'll see me again, I swear. I love you." Leo said softly watching over his sleeping wife with tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. Piper was still grieving for Leo, for her lost love, the father of her young child; and it was tearing Leo up to see her like this, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
Leo was deep in thought as his gaze fell upon the eight month old infant sleeping in her mother's room; just then Leo had a thought. Surely he could go down, just for a minute, it couldn't hurt. After all if he went whilst everyone was asleep they wouldn't notice, and even if Melinda woke up and saw him, she wouldn't say anything-she couldn't, so long as he was careful it couldn't hurt. After all in more ways than one Leo wasn't just an ordinary whitelighter; he was a father, his charges' were his wife and sisters-in-law. His duty to them was different, no matter what the rules stated, he would not only protect them, but continue love them as he used to. Leo was one whitelighter you shouldn't mess with, Piper's stubborn streak had obviously rubbed of on him. And a determined and stubborn whitelighter would always get his way. And Leo was one of both.  
  
After making sure that everyone in the Halliwell Manor was asleep, and that no-one was watching he quietly orbed back down to Earth for the first time in six months.  
  
"Hi, beautiful, you've grown so much since I last saw you." Leo cooed to his sleeping daughter softly stroking her cheek. He looked over to the bed in the room and saw the sleeping form of his wife, he smiled and his eyes were filled with warmth and love for the first time since he'd died. Just feeling her presence brought him happiness, he just hoped that she didn't wake and feel his presence; if she did then he would be well and truly busted.  
  
He turned to his baby girl, who was beginning to stir, he carefully picked her up and once she was in his arms she moved slightly but settled down instantly; just like she used to he thought.  
  
"Melinda, I know your Mommy's already told you this, but no matter what, your Daddy will always be looking out for you, I love you." Leo said as the baby opened her eyes and stared up at her father, with a hint of recognition, he smiled at her and tickled her belly, she giggled slightly and Leo was filled with tremendous happiness. He'd made his little girl laugh; a laugh that was so soft, pure, sweet and innocent. Leo looked down at Melinda lovingly, he saw so much of Piper in her, and he never wanted to leave her side. He knew that he'd have to leave soon, and he silently made a pact, an oath that he would come down and see his little girl at least once a week until her mother's destiny as a Charmed One was revealed.  
  
Leo shifted Melinda's weight and started humming the soft tune of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' that he'd hummed many a time to her, back when he was alive, to get her to sleep. Within seconds of humming to her she fell asleep. Leo reluctantly put her in her crib, kissing her on the forehead. He looked back at Piper, it was a lingering, loving look, then he orbed out; his orbs lingered for a second before completely disappearing.  
  
Leo would often sneak back down to see Melinda and to watch Piper sleep, he didn't know it, but when Piper was sleeping she would feel his presence and would wake up the next morning smiling and at peace. Leo didn't know it, but he was helping Piper in her grieving process. Even if he had known, for a while he may have regretted it, but after a while he would have realised that it was for the best and more than anything Piper deserved to be happy.  
  
Leo went down almost every night, and in the month that he had been doing it he had been undiscovered. Undiscovered, that was until now...  
  
"Hey, baby, Daddy's back." Leo whispered as he picked up his now nine month old daughter. On hearing his voice Melinda awoke. She gazed up at her father and smiled. Not only did Leo enjoy these bonding sessions he spent with his daughter, but so did she.  
  
"I missed you. Did you miss me?" She continued to smile at him, "Of course you did. Shall I sing you a song? How about 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', you like that one?" Leo asked his daughter, but without waiting for an answer he began to sing.  
  
"Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Way up high  
  
There's a land that I heard of  
  
Once in a lullaby  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Skies are blue  
  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
  
Really do come true  
  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
  
Away above the chimney tops  
  
That's where you'll find me  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Bluebirds fly  
  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
  
Some day I'll wish up....."  
  
Leo stopped abruptly because he'd seen Piper's figure move slightly. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and placed her back in her crib. He turned around to find Piper sitting up in bed.  
  
"Oops, busted." Leo muttered under his breath, he wondered whether he should orb now and hopefully go unnoticed, or if he should say something, do something. He was about to orb away, but his heart got the better of him and he stopped and stared at Piper. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mind was racing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this is short, but I just wanted to write something short and sweet where you could find out Leo's feelings for his wife and daughter; I was just going to just have the next chapter as the first chapter, but I thought it would be unfair to go straight to Piper's POV, when so much could be done with Leo... 


	2. Is that really you?

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. Never have and never will.  
  
A/N: Just want to say thank you to everyone. Forgot to say that this is the sequel to All Good Things Come To An End-I think you should probably read that one first.  
  
CharmedBri: Huh? Do you mean All Good Things Come To An End-the prequel to this? Oh, well-I'm glad you liked this.  
  
Bree: YAY!!! Chapter TWO of the sequel!!! I know I'm excited-are you? I actually realised after writing it that it wasn't really short. And I figured that as long as I update enough you people will be happy...very happy hopefully.  
  
Polina: Glad you love it! It's probably going to be mostly romance-they will have some up and downs though-but, I will introduce a bit of magic and their powers-not sure when. Not until chapter 5 at least. So glad that you're a sucker for romance-I figure if I can't write the real stuff I can dream/write it...and it helps that Leo is sooo perfect!  
  
BeAuTy AnGeL: I know it was sweet; two things I can resist 1) Piper/Leo fluff (and lots of it) 2) Sweet Leo/children moments...oh, wait there's a third thing I can't resist Leo topless! Yeah, I'm wondering what her reaction will be too (I know I wrote the damn thing-but it's been a while). And you don't have to wait any longer for her reaction.  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Hmmm...yada, yada yada? Didn't know that! Anyway, thanks for clearing that up! I got you emotional in that??? Well, seeing as everyone of your reviews is the same, maybe you shouldn't review anymore. No, honestly, keep reviewing I love reviews and I don't care if they're the same. And you found my very crappy site-I'm impressed!  
  
Gryffindor620: Ya, damn those freakin' cliffhangers, but if it keeps people reading then I'm happy!  
  
Romanticgrl89: I'm glad you love I and think it's as good as the last one.  
  
TelekineticDarkness: I know, I love those bonding sessions-I'll have to write some more soon...Ya, oops, busted-hey that's a good idea for the chapter name! But he was kinda busted.  
  
Huge-holly-fan: Yay, we're gonna party so hard!!! ( Hopefully that's where they're headed, but you never know with these stories, you just get some inspiraration and your ideas are too good not to write. But it's fairly safe to say at the moment that they're going to get back together!!! *touches wood* Then we can really party, and rock the world!!! No-one'll know what happened!  
  
Sci fi fan: Good. I'm pleased (oh look-new word for glad) that you liked it.  
  
KristinaL.Mercado: Yeah, you did say it was good already, but I don't mind how many times people tell me its good as long as it really is. No, there was no magic in the last story; but there will/is in this one-they just don't know that they're witches.  
  
Iheartgreenday: Yup! The sequel...glad you think its looking just as good as the first. Nakita: Yeah, but then if there weren't chapters you'd have to wait longer, because you'll need to write the whole thing, and then it would take hours, and hours to read! Glad you liked it.  
  
Pipery03: Well it's long, I'm not sure how emotional it is, but I hope it lives up to your expectations.  
  
Classicchic: Cool-here's the next chapter!  
  
Patricia: Thanks for your reviews. Glad your liking this story already-I think we all miss the fluffiness...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Piper's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I lay in bed and I awoke to the sound of what I thought was someone singing. I think they must've seen me stir as they stopped before I could see who it was. I could feel their presence...for a minute I thought it was Leo, but that's impossible, he's dead. I waited a beat and I could hear the person shuffling around and their shallow breathing. With each second that passed, I grew more certain that it was Leo. I didn't know how, but I didn't care, I just longed to see him, longed to hear his voice which I hadn't done for seven months, not since he'd...he'd...died. I decided to speak up.  
  
"Promise me that you'll still be there when I open my eyes." I said as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.  
  
"I promise." Said a low, familiar voice, my suspicions were confirmed, it was him.  
  
"Leo? But how? I thought...I thought..." I said furiously blinking, to make sure that I wasn't seeing or hearing things.  
  
"What... that I was dead. I still am, technically." He said.  
  
"But how?" I asked, he took a step forward, then he looked at me, as if he was asking for my permission, I let him come closer.  
  
"Piper, you probably won't believe this, but you have to. Listen to what I'm about to tell you." He paused and I stared at him, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'm a whitelighter, we're good people who died, we get made into whitelighters and we're then made to watch over good witches; we have to guide and protect them. And I'm kinda lucky, because my charges are my family."  
  
"Leo, what the hell are you talking about? You can't just walk in here; tell me that you're still dead, but that you have been like reborn into some whitelighter that has to look after witches. And then you say that you're lucky! How can you possibly be lucky, you died?! And you left me all alone to raise our little girl or did that just slip your mind?"  
  
"No Piper, it didn't slip my mind-I shouldn't even be coming down here, not yet anyway not until your destiny is revealed. The only reason I've been coming down here is to see my daughter...and to see you in the process. I don't know what you think, but I still love you...both of you." I raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
"I didn't mean I was lucky that I died, I'm lucky because you are my charge; you, you're sisters and our daughter."  
  
"What?" I asked still confused, although I was less angry now.  
  
"I mean, you and you're sisters are witches and you'll be known as the Charmed Ones when you eventually get you're powers."  
  
"Witches?"  
  
"Yeah, it has been foreseen that you will do a lot of good, and I'm the one that has been chosen to watch over you, guide you and protect you. Although I may have been watching over you too much. It was all I could do to ease my pain; Piper, you weren't the only one who was hurt by my death, I was too, they turned me into a whitelighter, and I wasn't allowed to come back to you, even if you are my charge, or wife or whatever. Speaking of which, I really must be going..." Leo turned and looked at the crib where Melinda was sleeping.  
  
"Wait!" I found myself saying. "I...I don't want you to leave yet. Will you stay, just for a while?" I asked with yet another tear sliding down my cheek, I tried to turn away, but Leo had already seen me.  
  
"I shouldn't really, but I will, if you want me to." Leo said as he sat down on the bed; he extended his arms and I collapsed into them. In his arms I found love and comfort, feelings which I hadn't felt in months.  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed this." Leo whispered into her hair, the threat of tears in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I think I might."  
  
"Not really, you weren't watching over your wife and daughter, seeing them, watching them go through so much pain, knowing that you couldn't do anything and the pain was because of you. And all you wanted to do was make it better, make it easier, tell them that everything's going to be okay."  
  
"You...you really felt like that?"  
  
"Piper...what do you think? Of course I did." I smiled and looked up at him; I was still a bit weirded out, seeing as I was in the arms of my dead husband, but maybe, just maybe I could see him again and we could have another shot, but...I don't know.  
  
"Didn't you have to go?" I asked because things were getting awkward and I was getting confused, I wasn't sure what I was or should be feeling.  
  
"Yeah. You going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so." He looked at me kind of longingly and lovingly but got up and walked over to the crib, he looked down sadly then disappeared in a load of blue and white bright lights.  
  
**********  
  
After that night for the next week I kept waking whenever I felt Leo's presence. He didn't know it, or at least I don't think he did, but I would lie awake watching him with Melinda, our daughter. It seemed just like old times, when Leo would take her from me and rock her to sleep; it was obvious that he loved that little girl, anyone could tell. I could tell that him not being able to see Melinda, see us, was tearing him apart, but to be honest it was doing the same to me. All I wanted was to have my old husband back, the man I had loved with all my heart and still do love. My feelings are clear as day, and I really do want him back, but things are complicated, if only things were much simpler...  
  
One night, about a week after our little heart-to-heart, I found myself automatically waking up and waiting for Leo to come, but that night he didn't come, not at the usual time anyway. Even little Melinda had noticed this and she was only 9 and a half months old. I realised she was crying so went over to the crib and picked her up.  
  
"Hey Mellie, shh...it's okay baby, don't cry. I'm sure Daddy's just been held up." I took Mel back to my bed and just held her, she soon quietened down. A while later Leo orbed in looking flustered.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?"  
  
"The Elders, my bosses, they were talking to me, it's nothing to worry about; why?"  
  
"Because we...Melinda missed you. I know you come down every night, I watch you, and Melinda's really observant, she noticed that you hadn't come."  
  
"I didn't know you watched." He said smiling  
  
"Yeah, well...you want to hold her?" I asked, waiting for Leo to nod do I could hand him our now sleeping child. As I put her into his arms my hand brushed against his arms sending shivers down my spine, as he used to when we first went out. I bit my lip and half smiled deep in thought.  
  
"What're you thinking about-if you don't mind me asking?" I'd forgotten how well he could read me, how well he knew every expression, every feeling, he knew me inside out.  
  
"I don't mind you asking; I'd forgotten how well you know me. I...I was thinking about you, us and how we used to be." He smiled,  
  
"The good old times, anytime in particular?"  
  
"No, well yes; the time when you gave me this," I paused showing him that I was still wearing the bracelet he had given me years ago, "when I told you I was pregnant and you proposed and that summer we spent in L.A. when you told me who you really were, I was thinking of when we were under the tree, in the rain..." I didn't need to say more he already knew that I was going to say 'and we kissed'.  
  
~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~  
  
"Piper, I think...no, you know that I know that I am falling in love with you. And as a token of my love I wanted to give you this." Leo said pushing a rectangular box in my direction. I just stared at him, barely believing a word he said. Finally I looked down at the box, and opened it. Inside, lay a beautiful golden bracelet, inscribed with the words, 'Piper, I love you always. Leo'. I looked down at it as Leo put it on my wrist, I was almost in tears, but managed to say,  
  
"I love you too Leo." Leo got up and hugged me then gave me a passionate kiss before returning to his seat  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flashback changes~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't remember, but they were important at the time though. One thing I remember doing was dreaming about my future - especially as I grew older - I dreamt about life and...and...I hope you don't think its lame but I thought about love. I'd never told or shown anyone my special spot, but I always dreamt that I'd show the woman I loved with all my heart, probably the one I wanted to marry this spot, and that woman is you." Leo said smiling, but timidly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I don't know, not telling you...actually getting pregnant in the first place...Wait, you're not mad or anything, are you really okay with this?"  
  
"Piper, I don't mind that you didn't tell me, and anyway it wasn't your felt that you got pregnant, I think I had something to do with that." He paused smiling, and kissed my forehead.  
  
"And I'm not mad or anything, I really am happy about it. I mean it was unexpected, but I told you before that I wanted to have children with you, so I'm happy, very happy if you are." Leo said placing his hand on my stomach. I smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Piper, ever since I met you, I knew deep down that one day we'd be standing here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend and my soul mate. All I am is yours." He said gazing at me affectionately.  
  
"Leo, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone as pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud and blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."  
  
And then it was done, a few moments later we were married, Mr and Mrs Wyatt and I couldn't be happier.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Piper, how's it feel to be Mrs. Wyatt?" Leo said asking me as I awoke the morning after our wedding.  
  
"It feels amazing to be your wife. Right now I'm so happy; it's as if I'm walking on sunshine!" I said gazing into Leo's eyes.  
  
"God, I love you so much Piper." Leo said pulling me into a passionate, deep kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Leo."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You mean all the times I told you how much I loved you?" He asked his gaze shifting from Melinda to me.  
  
"Yeah..." I said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"I still mean everything that I said, I love you, I never stopped and I never will; I don't care if you've moved on or don't feel the same, but since you were thinking about it, I had to tell you."  
  
"Leo...I know, I feel the same way, that's why I was thinking about it; when my hand brushed against your arm, it made me feel the way I used to. And I think that's a good thing." I said smiling. For a moment we gazed into each others eyes, but then we both looked down at Melinda.  
  
A while later we were both sitting on my bed watching Melinda, sleeping in Leo's arms, all the time I was sitting next to him I kept wishing we were just a bit closer, just a bit nearer each other-whilst he may have been in touching distance, I still wanted to be closer to him.  
  
"You tired?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...It's hard work being a single parent, but you wouldn't know that would you?" I said sighing.  
  
"Piper, I don't know what you want me to do about that. I wish things were different, but they're not. You know how much I wish none of this had happened but it did and there's nothing I can do about it. But believe me I wish I could take all your stress and pain away, I just want you to be happy." Leo said as he loosely put his free arm around my shoulder.  
  
"I know." I said before giving into my heart, and moving closer to Leo, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's just...I want to be happy, but I can't be; not truly happy anyway." I said trying to keep my self awake, but my tiredness was so overwhelming, and being so close to Leo I couldn't help, but shut my eyes.  
  
I only meant to rest my eyes for a minute, but I must've drifted off, as I woke to see Leo rocking Melinda.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry I fell asleep...I was just so tired." I said yawning.  
  
"And you still are..." Leo said as he sat back down next to me, "Mel was asleep when I came, were you waiting for me? Is that why you're so tired?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have waited...but I'm glad you did." Leo said as he reached over and moved my hair out of my face.  
  
"I'm glad you're glad." I said taking Melinda from him. "Was she any trouble?"  
  
"No, not at all - never is."  
  
"It's nice to know that she can be good." I said smiling.  
  
"Hmm...she looks a lot like you."  
  
"Yeah, but she has you're eyes."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed that before."  
  
"I hadn't until...you... you know. When I really needed you, I would look at Melinda, and I'd see so much of you in her eyes; like the way they look when she's happy...like your eyes now."  
  
"I'm just pleased that she reminds you of me...that you found comfort to some degree."  
  
"It wasn't as good as actually having you by my side, but I didn't care, it felt like part of you was still alive and not just in me."  
  
"I don't know how to top that-but I'm here now if you need me."  
  
"Yeah, but how long is that."  
  
"Roughly two hours until everyone else wakes up considering it's a Saturday."  
  
"Leo, do you think..." I began, but didn't want to go on, in case he said no.  
  
"Yeah, I do think," He teased. "But what is it you were going to say?"  
  
"I know you think and I was going to say; do you ever think that we could work things out?"  
  
"You mean as a couple?" I nodded shyly, "I don't know, I'd like to. I think if we both wanted to enough then yeah...why did you ask?"  
  
"I wanted to know what you thought, because of all my feelings, and if we couldn't then it would be pointless, just hoping that you might make a move or something; I needed to know before I devoted myself to waiting for you every night, wasting my life away." I said as I put Melinda back into her crib.  
  
"So, you actually wanted me to make a move?" He asked standing up. My eyes darted all around the room, not knowing where to look. I decided to turn back to Melinda. I heard Leo approaching, he put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around, and then he looked at me with love and warmth in his eyes. Our faces were just centimetres away from each other and within seconds he had pulled me into a long, deep, passionate kiss. It pretty much felt like heaven, there was nowhere else I wanted to be at that moment, it was where I belonged.  
  
"Wow!" I whispered as we pulled apart, still clinging to each other; neither one of us wanting to let go.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's what happens when you've been waiting about seven months to do that." Leo said smiling. I put my arms around his neck and smiled.  
  
"You sure can kiss well for a dead guy!" He laughed.  
  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me a dead guy..."  
  
"What's it worth?" I asked. Leo pulled me even closer and kissed be again.  
  
"Ok...you win; I won't call you dead, even if you are." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Good...Piper?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You have this really annoying habit of making me not want to leave...but I have to."  
  
"And you have this really annoying way of making a girl want more; but I understand."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes! Now please leave, otherwise I'll never let you go."  
  
"Okay, but I'll be back later."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Love you." He said as he kissed me and orbed out mid-kiss.  
  
"I love you too, but it'd be nice if you didn't do that." I said to the air, before climbing back into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I seriously need to find a new word for glad. I use the word glad way too much. So as it's a new fic-I will try to use it less; so any ideas of words I should use instead, I'd be grateful for-unless you don't mind me saying glad all the time. 


	3. Returning to a house filled with memorie...

Disclaimer: Of course I own Charmed...You idiot! I may not own Charmed, but I do own some very evil (killing) marbles...So, if you don't bugger off and go sue someone else I'll set my evil marbles on you....  
  
Pipery03: She's not a witch yet, but she does know...  
  
Gryffindor620: Great, I'm pleased you loved it...(new word for glad!)  
  
Leolover4ever: Like the name...but nooooo...it didn't give me a clue! It's been annoying me all day... but other than that, thanks for the review...now I'm off to rack my brains some more...  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Wow! Someone was doing some thesaurus work...I did mean regular words that people actually know the meaning of, but thank. YAY!!! Leo is back, and I'm not getting rid of him...yet! And I couldn't just sit there having them dancing around each other...we get enough of that on the damn show! I HAD to get him to make a move...  
  
Patricia: Oh...if you didn't mind me using 'glad' then I may carry on using it...I'm happy that you liked the chapter.  
  
CharmedLove: Okay, if too many people don't mind me using the word, then I might continue to use it...and you should always trust MS Word! Oh...I don't want to do any killing...no...that's what my evil marbles are for! I'm pleased I made you ecstatic...I didn't think they would have just gone and hugged straight away, because he'd been gone (dead) for 6 months and my head that seemed awkward...but as I said somewhere ^ up there I HAD to have them get together...but will things stay happy? I hope this chapter is okay with you...  
  
BeAuTy-AnGeL: Cool, thanks.  
  
Nakita: YAY! I HAD, I just had to make them kiss!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later I told my sisters that I was going to move back to L.A. They were all so shocked, yet they seemed to think something was up, like my mood had become more upbeat, but they probably think its all part of the grieving process. I know otherwise though...  
  
I picked up the last box from my room, and had Melinda balanced on my hip; I looked back from the doorway, thinking of good times, times we'd had before Leo had died. But I also remembered all the times I'd cried wishing Mom was there to comfort me. At first I wasn't sure why I was thinking about Mom, but it clicked after a while.  
  
It was because of what Leo said, and partly because of Melinda. Leo had said that we were witches, I hadn't told anyone about Leo, let alone the whole witch thing. But I had started to worry as to how Mom had died, whether it was drowning or something more supernatural; and if it was the latter I didn't want the same thing to happen to me and Melinda. I couldn't bear to even think of her going through all the pain we went through losing a parent to death. But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind.  
  
I looked back at the room one last time, checking that we hadn't forgotten anything, and then I flicked off the light and shut the door. Then came the goodbyes, I had to say goodbye to my sisters and Grams, and we all hate goodbyes. After many tears I finally managed to pry Mellie away from her aunties and Great-grandmother; they were all going to miss us, miss her. But we were just a phone call away from them in L.A.  
  
After a very long drive, I finally pulled up into some very familiar streets and then we were in front of some very familiar gates, guarding a very familiar house. I got out of the car, and the gardener came running up to greet us.  
  
"Oh, Mrs Wyatt, I'm so glad you're back. And is this little Melinda?" She asked spotting Melinda in her car seat.  
  
"Yeah, the one and only; Mellie the minx. She's getting to be quite a handful, always have to have an eye on her." I said lifting the subdued Melinda out of her car seat.  
  
"Sounds like someone familiar...I'm sorry." She said tip-toeing around the subject of Leo.  
  
"It's okay, you can talk about him...she certainly doesn't get that from me, anyway its Melinda's dinnertime, so if you'll excuse us."  
  
"Oh of course. It was nice seeing you again Mrs Wyatt and you to Melinda." With that she walked of back to the plants that she was tending to when we arrived.  
  
Thankfully, we didn't have anyone else who helped around the house, I had wanted to keep some sense of normality so Leo had agreed to let me do the cooking and cleaning and any other house hold chores, but we did get a gardener, as the grounds were far to big to care for by ourselves; so we had no trouble settling back in. Or at least I didn't Melinda was still very quiet, I think it's just because, it's a change for her and she probably can't remember the last time she was here.  
  
It was earlier than usual when I felt Leo's presence. I had just finished feeding Melinda and I was taking her upstairs so that I could bath her; so it was actually a lot earlier than usual; I wasn't sure whether it was because we were moving in or because there was no-one else around, but I didn't have time to ask.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Leo, you're early; seeing as you're here do you want to give Melinda her bath?"  
  
"Yeah I'd love too, but I haven't actually bathed her for a while so you might want to stay. And I'm early because there's no-one to worry about seeing me and my charges don't need me, so I thought I'd come and say hi." Leo said following me into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come by, it's really quiet here. And Melinda's been acting subdued; I don't think it's anything to worry about though."  
  
"It's probably just the change." He said as I placed Melinda into the shallow bath. "You'll be fine in a couple of days, won't ya?" He asked Melinda. She smiled up at him and when he splashed her, she was laughing for the first time, I'd heard since we'd arrived. My worries were lifted as I watched my daughter with her father. I went and crouched next to Leo, to help bath my daughter, but instead got splashed by Leo.  
  
"Hey Mommy, come to join the fun?" Leo said playfully splashing me some more. I splashed him back.  
  
"You wish. I just came to make sure; you were actually washing her, and not playing."  
  
"Piper, you need to lighten up, we were just having fun. Mellie is allowed to have fun right?"  
  
"Of course she does, it's just...I wanted to talk."  
  
"We can talk here."  
  
"Yeah, but not seriously...with you splashing me all the time. I thought you were supposed to be splashing Melinda, not me."  
  
"I was but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I think you're more attractive when you're wet. Babies just don't turn me on."  
  
"Leo!" I said hitting his arm.  
  
"What...it's true." I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Not in front of Mel, please."  
  
"Sorry." He said going all puppy dogged eyes.  
  
"I forgive you; I think Mellie's been in here long enough." I said lifting Melinda out of the bath.  
  
A while later Leo was putting Melinda to sleep, and I was in the kitchen making dinner, for which Leo was staying. When he walked back in with a tired, but crying Melinda in his arms.  
  
"Piper, she won't let me leave her alone, I put her in her crib, but as soon as I got to the door she started screaming." I put dinner on the table and took Melinda from Leo.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? Is it because it's all new? If you sit quietly, you can stay down here while we eat, ok?" I said as I placed her in the highchair and gave her a pacifier.  
  
After we finished dinner, I picked Melinda up and she instantly fell asleep, so I took her back upstairs and placed her in her crib, I then picked up the baby monitor and went back down stairs to find Leo who was clearing up.  
  
"Nice to see you haven't forgotten how to tidy things up." I said walking up behind him.  
  
"It's not one of those things that is easily forgotten when I see...or saw you tidying things up all the time."  
  
"I do not tidy things all the time. I just like things to look nice."  
  
"Ok..." Leo said as he grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a hug. "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, sit down and relax."  
  
"Sounds good, can I relax with you?" He asked, I shrugged and pulled him to the sofa. Where I waited for him to sit down first so that I could lean on him.  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"Piper."  
  
"I really missed this, not being able to actually spend time with you."  
  
"I missed it too, I missed you." Leo said kissing my forehead.  
  
"I know you did, so did I." I said pulling him into a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yay! Things are looking up for Piper and Leo now! 


	4. Waking in his arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Hey, lets all go sabotage the set and take over! Then none of us would need to write these stupid things anymore!  
  
A/N: My apologies for the lameness of this chapter! I think I've obviously been suffering from COWC (See Leolover4ever's review response thingy) with this fic, so any ideas (I do like your idea Gryffindor620-it's just a tad hard to put in right now-maybe after they become witches...) I'm grateful for...now I'm suffering from COWC in my A/Ns...  
  
Charmed Love: NO! Stop crying right now-the chapter was not intended for that! I know...Kern still aint got the message, and his thing about not giving what the people what really want is actually a load of crap, in my opinion-although it does make us watch it anyway. I've just discovered that here in the UK there are only about 6 episodes left to the end of the season, which sucks! And ya...they should so be together and them not being together is really bad...I now have to watch all the re-runs that I know have P/L moments in them. The reason they can't be together on the show: Kern...stupid Brad Kern and everyone else who's behind the show! I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Charmedobsessi: I'm working on it, I'm workin' on it....chapter 5 they spend the night together-but in not so many words...and I'm thinking they probably did in this chapter...  
  
Charmboy4: Thanks...I'll try and update soon...I have S.A.T.S until the 7th, so after that I'll have more time to write and post! YAY!  
  
Leolover4ever: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I seem to either have COWC (Can Only Write Crap) or I keep getting ideas for other fics, or I'm writing part for chapters that I don't want to put in yet....if that make any sense.  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Yay, I always enjoy your reviews. I like the fuzzy feeling I get when reading a really good P/L fic or even watching them occasionally- it's well weird! Ya, I could picture it too, that's why I wrote it. I'm sorry I left you hanging, but as I said I had...still have COWC, and I really don't wanna write crap! And I've been kinda busy too. And how cares about repetitiveness, as we've just been told, it's a good thing, and exam boards like it. And I don't care about lack of originality; I've just had a BIG falling out with Tesco and their shopping trolley. In other words the trolley kinda collapsed on me, so I landed on my hands and knees, and now have a mahussive blue plaster on my hand-and this happened an hour ago, and it still hurts/stings like hell!  
  
Patricia: Thanks, glad you liked it!  
  
Classicchic: Yeah, it was very sweet wasn't it?  
  
OrbingPunk: Yeah, I thought that was quite funny! Glad you liked it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey beautiful." I heard as I woke up, it took a minute for me to realise that I'd woken up next to Leo.  
  
"Hi." I replied tiredly, "Have you checked up on Melinda?"  
  
"Yes, she's still sleeping peacefully."  
  
"Oh, good." I said as I snuggled closer to Leo. "It's nice waking up next to you-I'd like to do it more often."  
  
"Are you asking me to be around more?"  
  
"Maybe...yes, if you could."  
  
"Well, I can try." Leo said as he kissed me.  
  
For a couple of months Leo was around a lot more...but soon things were about to change.  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around me, and was about to kiss me when I stopped him. I'd had enough. I needed answers.  
  
"Leo, where the hell have you been!?!"  
  
"Hi, nice to see you too!" Leo said, I glared at him, "I was with a charge."  
  
"Well, it was nice of you to let me know that you were going to be late."  
  
"Piper, you knew that I'd be late sometimes, you knew they'd be certain complications before we got back together."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but still...It takes you what two seconds to orb home, couldn't you take just two seconds to orb home and tell your wife that you're going to be home late?"  
  
"Piper, you know I try."  
  
"Do I? Leo this has been happening far too often. Melinda and I hardly see you anymore; you need to do something about it."  
  
"I need to do something about it? Piper, I'm not the one with the problem."  
  
"No, you're right, you are the problem."  
  
"Piper, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, you're never around and when you are, it's only for two minutes at a time! You're always off with a charge, haven't you realised that you have a wife and child-can't you see that we need you too! In fact, you once said that we were your charges, so couldn't you just find some time for us? And it's your job, that's causing problems around here, only it's not you're job, it's who you are. It's you. Leo, you are the problem!"  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"No Leo, I've had enough of your damn excuses, maybe you should just leave!"  
  
"But Piper, how...I lo..."  
  
"Goodbye Leo!" I yelled as I walked out of the room, once I was round the corner I turned around and saw Leo sitting on the bed devastated...what had I done, had I really just told Leo to leave? My heart was breaking to see Leo looking like that, I did...no, I do love him; we're just going through a hard time. I turned around to compose myself, then I walked back to our bedroom, but by the time I got there Leo had gone.  
  
Leo had gone, but he had left a short note for me.  
  
'Piper,  
  
I'm so sorry, I wish I could change things...but I don't know how. I've tried Piper, I really have...I'm sorry.  
  
Always, Leo.'  
  
Oh my God, what had I done? I decided it was probably best to wait a while and let things cool down before calling for him.  
  
The next morning I woke up cold and alone. 'Where's Leo?' I thought, then I remembered the fight we'd had, and that I told him to leave. I shouldn't have done that, I just shouldn't. I kept kicking myself for that; I needed to speak to Leo, apologize.  
  
"Leo, Leo?" I shouted looking skywards. There was nothing.  
  
"Come on Leo, I need to talk to you-about Melinda." I was figuring if he wouldn't come for me, he'd at least come for Mel, my theory was right.  
  
"What, what is it? What's wrong?" Leo said looking around.  
  
"Leo, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Is that it? I thought something was wrong with Melinda..."  
  
"Leo, you weren't answering me, I just figured if you wouldn't come here for me, you'd come here for her."  
  
"Ok, so why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Because, this morning I woke up alone, and I didn't like that-I missed you. I want to apologize to you. I didn't mean what I said last night..."  
  
"Yes, you did. I could tell from your voice and expression."  
  
"Well, I didn't mean everything I said; I didn't want you to leave, the truth is I need to have you around. That's what I meant to say yesterday; I need you around and I also need to know that you are around if I need you." I looked over to Leo, I could tell I was getting to him, his face was growing softer.  
  
"I understand, it should probably be me apologizing. I'm the one who's hardly around; if you'll forgive me and have me back I'd like to try to be around for the two of you more."  
  
"Well, in that case you better start trying!" I said smiling. Leo smiled back at me as he embraced me.  
  
"Thank you." Leo said before kissing me, which of course I melted into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter...my mind's a big blank on the end of this chappie...and I just needed to write in a little (or big) fight between the two...hey, I was in the mood (no...not for that! Jeez! Would you please get your mind out of the gutter?). 


	5. Prue? What's wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...this is getting very tiresome...You should all know, by now, that I don't own Charmed, because obviously things would be a bit-uh, very-different if I did! Piper and Leo, forever and always!!!!  
  
A/N: YES!!! You can all thank Five For Fighting for relieving me of my writer's block! I didn't want to do this, this early on, but I have to-you all know that!  
  
Damnit! I've just remembered I've been using 1st person for this fic...and now I've written some of this in third...I'm just gonna leave it like that- cause it'll take too long to change!  
  
Charmboy4: Cool-glad you liked it.  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Wow...it's a long'n, and I'm laughing here, so bear with me...I didn't really want them to fight, but their relationship has been too fairytale like, I gotta chuck in a fight every now and then. Glad you were relieved at the end. Yup I'm gonna give 'em more ordeals...or I could make it all happy; the little-white-rabbits-hugging-red-hearts-with-a-rainbow-in- the-background kind of happy. Which would make it incredibly cheesy happy, kinda surreal happy but hey! Thanks for saying it was good, but I'm pretty damn sure that I am being affected by COWC. AWWWWW...I'm sure you could live without my P/L fics...hmmmm...I wonder if I could actually earn anything from my crap...ponders the possibilities Ok, I'll update when I'm done with S.A.T.S, but I've got nothing after this chapter...(I'm sorry...S.A.T.S were over like 3 weeks ago!)  
  
Charmed Love: Good, good! We only have two eps left now...part one and part two...and of course the damn TV people have to split them up(eps)! Wicked...the more the merrier...so far there's me, Jessi (hey freaky twin...you rock!), Marina, Aida, Josh, and my mate Rich who I asked today...he says he'll come as long as he can abseil down from the roof... Yeah...whatever happens in this fic always remember that Piper loves Leo and Mel...  
  
Pipery03: lol...that's good to know!  
  
Classicchic: Aren't we all?  
  
xXx rt xXx: I think we're all glad they made up, and I'm glad you're liking this fic.  
  
Gryffindor620: yup...hope you don't mind me adding some more drama in the mix...there'll probably be quite a bit of drama in this fic now...  
  
Chub: It's ok. Glad you like it and as you can tell from this chapter they'll be getting their powers very soon.  
  
Piper xox Leo: I know...yup....

* * *

_Something inside me is breaking  
  
Something inside says there's somewhere better than this...  
  
Sunset falling on April skies  
  
Bloodshot fire clouds in her eyes  
  
I can't say what I might believe  
  
But if God made you he's in love with me_

* * *

"So, Mellie's in bed and we've been busy all day; what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Oooh...tough choice. But I'll have to go with sleep." Piper said yawning, Leo frowned, that cute frown of his.  
  
"No...wrong answer," Leo sighed. Piper glared at Leo, and he looked back at her, with a playful look in his eyes. "I'll ask you again, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Hmm...I'm happy just sitting here," Piper murmured leaning against Leo's strong chest. The rhythm of his heart in his chest was soothing, and for just a second she closed her eyes.  
  
"Piper?" Leo asked after a few minutes of silence. Piper opened her eyes, and groaned looking up.  
  
"Well, if that's how you greet me, I'll just be leaving then..." Piper jumped up, now wide awake.  
  
"No! No, you don't...you are not going anywhere mister." Piper exclaimed, just as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a small, soft kiss, an attempt to make him stay...she knew he probably wasn't really going to go, but she figured what the hell?  
  
Leo pulled Piper to the couch and pulled her down next to him. He smiled at her; she smiled back...knowing they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
"God, you're beautiful!" Leo said in awe.  
  
"Shut up!" Piper protested.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
With that Piper crawled over to Leo, and with a knee either side of his lap, cupped his head in her hands and kissed him passionately.  
  
Their lips parted and Leo seemed to be frozen...  
  
"Leo?" Piper said softly.  
  
Leo's response was another kiss. This time they were both kissing with a burning fire inside of them...it was one of those kisses, that always made Piper feel as if nothing else mattered...lost in the kiss, she stood up and still kissing Leo, their bodies entwined she pulled him over to the stairs... (Need I say more?)  
  
The next morning Piper awoke, in Leo's arms, to see Leo gazing at her lovingly; still smiling from the events of the previous night. Sleepily she turned so that she was on her side, looking at him. She sighed, making patterns on his chest, their breathing rhythmically matching each other's. Both Piper and Leo wished that they could stay like that in each other's arms for an eternity; but they both knew that sooner or later they would have to move.  
  
It happened to be sooner for the phone rang.  
  
Slowly Piper reached over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Piper said groggily.  
  
"Piper?" Said an obviously upset Prue.  
  
"Prue? What's wrong?" Piper said quickly, she was worried for her sister.  
  
Piper sat silently while Prue poured her heart out to Piper. In a daze, Piper hung up the phone, and turned to Leo.  
  
No words were needed to be said; he instantly took her into his arms, and let her cry into his chest.  
  
"Piper, honey...what's wrong?" Leo asked softly after Piper's sobs had died down.  
  
"L...Leo, it...its Grams..." Piper tried to say before breaking down into his arms again. He sat and comforted her, until she was finally ready to talk.  
  
"She...she had a heart attack and fell down the stairs...she...Leo...I don't believe it, she's dead!" Piper said still sobbing into Leo's chest. Somehow Leo felt a tear trickle down his cheek...Piper's Grandmother had always been so kind to him; it seemed odd to think that she'd never be there again.  
  
After Piper had calmed down a bit, Leo went to get Melinda ready for the day, a while later he returned to find a suitcase on their bed, and Piper standing by the cupboard, deep in thought.  
  
"Piper, honey...what are you doing."  
  
"Leo, my grandmother just died! Things need to be arranged-the funeral and all that stuff, I can't just let my sisters sort everything out, it's not right..." Piper said trailing off.  
  
Leo looked slightly apologetic for asking, he should have known better.  
  
"Sorry...do you want me to come with you?" Leo asked, he really wanted to make this easier for Piper-he didn't know how, all he knew was that he had to make this as easy for her as possible.  
  
"I wish you could, but...my family all think that you're dead...maybe later-but not now...they can't hear this today..." Leo nodded and walked over to Piper.  
  
"I understand. I really do; what are you going to do with this one?" Leo asked handing a quiet Melinda to her mother; she always could pick up on the moods of other people.  
  
"I'll have to take her with me. You'll enjoy seeing your aunties won't you?" Piper asked Melinda. Melinda chuckled in response fiddling with her mother's hair and watching the sun dance on the window. "I mean, I couldn't leave her here-you have your charges, or whatever. But I'll be able to call you right? So you can come and visit, and we won't be gone too long."  
  
Leo nodded wrapping his arms around Piper's waist, he also had Melinda clutching onto his hand, looking up at her father-smiling at him.

* * *

A few hours later Piper arrived at the manor. She'd cried so much at first...she didn't think it would be possible to cry any more...but she was wrong, the second she got out of the car she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Before Piper had gotten Melinda out of the car her sisters came rushing out to meet her.  
  
"Hey," Piper greeted her sisters as she finished getting Mel out of the car.  
  
"It's nice to have the two of you back," Paige responded, taking Mel out of her sister's arms.  
  
Prue embraced her younger sister and Phoebe cooed over her niece. Slowly the group moved inside. Half an hour after entering the house Piper returned to the living room where her sisters were waiting. She sat Mel down in the playpen that had already been set up there. For a couple of hours the girls talked about what would happen next...the funeral...and then what happened with their lives after that. They didn't want to lose each other...but no that Grams was no longer here they all knew about the very real possibility of drifting apart; Grams had always been the one that tried to keep the sisters together...and somehow she'd ended up still relatively sane.

* * *

A/N: Ok...so I came out of my writer's block a while back...then I kinda forgot about this...but I know I have to update...one of my problems was getting to where the story's headed...I know some major things that I want to happen so I had to kill off Grams, so that they can receive their powers. I would of liked to have waited for a while so that I could get some fluff in somewhere...but it looks like this fic will be less fluffy, and more of a build up for Return of a Stranger...which will follow this and I have many ideas for it...so I just need to get on and finish this fic. So, review, review, review...and with all your support I'm sure I'll be able to work on this fic some more. 


	6. PIPER PIPER PIPER PIPER PIPER PIPER!

Disclaimer: WARNING: Dense people in the area....Like my subtle way of saying if you think I own Charmed then obviously you haven't been reading properly...?  
  
A/N: For the moment chapters will probably be like this...but I may decide later on that actually I preferred writing in the old format...we'll see how it goes-I'll let you now if it changes back to being someone's POV.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Charmboy4: Sorry about delay...see bottom of chapter...  
  
Charmed Love: I likeies the fluffiness too...I couldn't resist it in this chapter! Lol :P Wow....you've counted all the chapters together? HAdn't thought of doin that... Yup...lots to look forward too...just gotta figure out how to write it...lol! You are counted in! Glad you didn't realise...I didn't realise till half way through by which 't be bothered to change it...and I felt better writing like that...  
  
Gryffindor620: Thanks...  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Sorry...damn me and my emotional crap! Yeah...but it had to happen sooner or later... Hint? Maybe I got it...lol! I haven't neglected it...not really just having a hard time writing it...and then I get all these other random ideas...they won't all fit into tone story!  
  
Miggs: Ok...no-one took either's idea...ok? Lucky you...I have...a week and a half more of school as of now (12/7/04!) Either Head-Elder or Source of all Evil...yeah...maybe a long fic...but there is also the sequel...do it may not be long...that may be longer tho...I dunno yet. Thanks for the ideas!  
  
CharmedAli: Ta for both reviews. Glad you like my fics! (  
  
Piper xox Leo: Glad you think it's awesome! I'm still chugging along...  
  
Kristy Anne Halliwell (Krissy: Yeah...I have a total of around three completed fics...and a LOT more in the works, both on here and not...some are harder than other tho...I think I make them more complicated by throwing in the kids...I dunno...  
  
Lissy: Heyies! I'mies gladies you'reies likingies thies sequelies tooies! Lolies! Iies don'ties thinkies it'sies asies goodies asies theies prequelies eitheries! Iies lovies youries reviewies...buties...Iies reallyies don'ties thinkies I'mies thaties goodies!  
  
Al-bal: Glad you like it.

* * *

%&%  
  
Prue and Paige were out on dates. Piper was in her room bouncing Melinda on her knee waiting for Leo to sneak in.  
  
Phoebe was on her way to her bedroom, when she thought she heard a noise from the attic. 'That's weird...the attic's always locked.' She thought. Warily she climbed the stairs and found the attic door...OPEN! She walked through the door and looked around the attic. Her eyes fell upon some old chests; she walked over to one of them and pried it open. She carefully lifted out an old, must book; it was a dark shade of green-possibly black- and a had a weird golden symbol on the front. She ran her hands over the symbol, which appeared to be made of 3 semi circles all connected with another circle circling the inside point of the semi circles; sheets of dust flew off as she moved the book. Sitting on the chest she opened the book and started reading out loud:  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches,  
  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here; the great work of magic is sought.  
  
In this night and in the hour,  
  
I call upon the ancient power,  
  
Bring your powers to we sisters four,  
  
We want the power,  
  
Give us the power."  
  
There was a clap of thunder, and lighting lit up the sky and Phoebe's face. She wore and odd look on her face... "Witchcraft? A book of witchcraft...why's there a book of witch craft in the attic?" Phoebe asked no-one in particular. Out of curiosity she turned the page and continued reading in silence. A sort while later she looked up with a pure look of shock on her face... 'Oh...My...GOD! What the hell have I turned us into???' she thought as she stood up-almost dropping the book on the floor.  
  
After putting Melinda to bed Piper and Leo were having a heavy make out session on Piper's bed.  
  
"God, Piper...I love you so much!" Leo said softly between kisses.  
  
"Mmm...I love you too," Piper whispered back.  
  
"Piper! PIPER, PIPER, PIPER, PIPER!!!" Phoebe said as she ran down the attic stairs skidding to a halt in front of Piper's door.  
  
Inside of Piper's room Piper was reluctantly trying to get an even more reluctant Leo off of her. "Coming!" Piper said pushing Leo off of her.  
  
"What is it Phoebe?" Piper said exasperated by the fact that Phoebe had ruined her night with Leo.  
  
"Umm...you'll never believe me but...I was up in the attic...."  
  
"Wait a minute? THE ATTIC?" Piper interrupted, but from the look Phoebe gave her let her sister continue.  
  
"Yes, the attic...the door was open; weird I know...but anyway-I was in the attic and I found this...book...I read something out loud-it was like a spell...and basically I think we're witches!" Phoebe blurted out quickly.  
  
"Oh...umm...I know..." Piper said shuffling around.  
  
"You know? How do you know??" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Umm...I'm not sure how to tell you...but here a sec," Piper called Leo over.  
  
Phoebe almost fainted at the sight of her (DEAD) brother-in-law.  
  
"OMG! That...that looks just like...Oh my God! Piper isn't he kinda...dead? Piper...what the hell is your DEAD husband doing in your room?"  
  
"Uh...umm...a little help here Leo?" Piper said moving towards her bed.  
  
"Sure sweetie! Uh...hi Phoebe! Yes...I was dead...still am technically...maybe you should sit down so that I can explain properly."  
  
"Sitting," Phoebe said sitting...or more like falling onto Piper's bed still looking kinda confused and worried.  
  
"Ok...right, so sometimes when good people die they get....reborn, made into Whitelighter-think of us as...guardian angels for good witches. We are supposed to help guide, help and protect our charges. I don't have that many charges right now, seeing as I'm new and all...but it looks like I just got a few more..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're telling ME, that you're an angel? And...that I...I'm some kinda witch? Do we have cool supernatural powers? Or are we just like witches that chant spells?" Phoebe asked warming up to the idea...  
  
"Yeah...you could say that I'm an angel..." Piper shot him a 'yeah, my angel' look before he continued. "Yes, you are a witch and each of you has at least one supernatural power that may grow in strength or you may even gain multiple powers over time. Umm...I think Prue should have Telekinesis, the power to move things with ones mind, Piper," Leo smiled at saying his lovers name, "You should have Temporal Stasis, the ability to freeze things and people other than other good witches i.e. your sisters; you may also find that with some upper level demons/warlocks that they break out of your freezes. Phoebe; you should have received the power of precognition, the ability to see into the future. And Paige...since her father was a whitelighter, she will be able to orb, and will have orb-kinesis, similar to Prue's but she'll have to call for an object and it will orb to her."  
  
Both Piper and Phoebe stared at him; whilst Piper knew that eventually she would become a witch, after all it was her birthright as she'd been told; she didn't know that she'd have the power to freeze.  
  
"One thing Leo...what's 'orb'?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh! Is it that freaky blue-white light thingy you do?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah...it's that 'freaky blue-white light thingy' that I do...like this..." Leo then orbed over to Melinda's crib.  
  
"Whoa! Does...does little Melly have powers too?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, she does, as does everyone born into the Halliwell line...although we're not sure what yet. Unless, Piper, have you seen anything odd happen around Melinda?"  
  
"No...I don't think so..." Piper said after thinking about it.  
  
"Then she has yet to come into her powers." Leo said smiling at his now sleeping daughter.  
  
"Is there any way of telling what powers she has? And how did you know what powers we have?" Piper asked Leo joining him in watching their daughter; it both calmed them and made them happy.  
  
"Unfortunately no...the only reason I knew about yours is because you are the long awaited Charmed Ones-The Power of Four ...it had been written in the stars...ever since one of you're ancestors Melinda Warren was burnt at the stake...she said as she died that their would be three sisters each harbouring one of her three powers, and a fourth sister to aid the 'power of three'. The oldest three; Prue Piper and Phoebe, were prophesied to be the Powers of Three...but Paige is important too; she is to be the one to keep you all together, and as witches prevent you from being distant..." Leo explained.  
  
"Wow..." Both Phoebe and Piper said.  
  
"And, together the four of you will fight demons and warlocks; all for the greater good."  
  
"Demons and warlocks? Aren't they some kind of evil mythical creatures?"  
  
"Yes they're evil...but they're in no way mythical...they're as real as we are."  
  
"And we have to fight them? What if we get hurt, what if Mel gets hurt?" Piper asked very concerned.  
  
"Piper I don't like this either, but there is no choice- you must fight them, or else Evil will take over and the world will slowly spiral out of control. If any of you get hurt I can heal you. And I'll heal my baby girl in a flash, I promise."  
  
"Good." Piper replied.  
  
"Right...I...I...I think I'll leave you two to it and I'll go...read that book or something..." Phoebe said leaving the room, wondering what life would be like now they'd all become witches.  
  
Once Phoebe was out of sight and ear shot, Leo turned to Piper.  
  
"You okay?" He asked tenderly placing a hand on Piper's cheek and pulling her close to him.  
  
"Yeah...I ...I just never expected it to be...well...like this..." Piper said close to tears.  
  
"Hey...baby it'll be okay...I'm here for you-I'll protect you."  
  
"Always?" Piper asked quietly.  
  
"For as long as I love you...which is Forever and always...I'll be here, protecting you through thick and thin." Leo said as he tilted Piper's chin upwards and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Piper, I'll always love and care for you and our daughter-I promise you that..." Leo trailed off as the couple began kissing again.  
  
%&%

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long delay...been busy and kinda had temporary Writer's Block/COWCD...seriously I know exactly where I'm going...with no route...make sense? It's like I've got the address...I know I've got to go via a certain town or two...but have no idea which roads I should take in between....Now, that was a fun comparison of my thoughts/fic to a journey... 


	7. Emotions and painful decisions

Disclaimer: Just an update for you…I still don't own Charmed!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last update…and sorry if this is not what you expect…but I really can't be bothered with all the slow day-to-day crap…so I'm mainly just gonna write what I need to write to get the point across. Okay?

* * *

&

"Leo's here?" Prue said, after Phoebe had just told her and Paige about what had happened.

"Yes…"

"You mean **Leo**, Leo? As in…Piper's husband…our brother-in-law, Melly's father…"

"Yes Prue I do mean that Leo."

"Whoa…" Prue said as she collapsed onto the sofa, she was already meant to be sitting on.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…you can **not **just tell us that Leo is here, and we just so happen to be witches…" Paige fumed getting up and pacing back and forth.

"Hate to break to ya…but I just did honey."

"Phoebe!" Paige snapped. "What the hell have you turned us into?" Paige yelled as she stormed up the stairs to her room.

&

A couple of months later the girls were getting used to the idea of being witches, and were actually comfortable with the thought of living with their dead brother-in-law. So far the four sisters had vanquished a few demons and were just about getting the hang of it.

"Hey baby," Piper said softly as she lifted a fourteen month old Melinda out of her crib.

"Mamma!" The toddler grinned smiling and hugging her mother.

"Hey beautiful, how are my two girls?" Leo said wrapping his arms round Piper.

"Dadda!" Melinda greeted her father.

"Hey there daddy, we're good." Piper said handing her daughter over to Leo so that she could get ready.

When Piper returned from getting ready for the day, Leo had that look on his face, saying he'd just been called.

"I'm sorry honey," Leo said handing Melinda over and kissing Piper's forehead before orbing away. Piper sighed as the last of Leo's orbs disappeared.

"Mel, it's unfair, I know…he always does that," Piper said holding her daughter close, before leaving her room.

Piper and Mel arrived in the kitchen to see all three of her sisters in there.

"Morning all." Piper said before collapsing onto one of the chairs. Phoebe instantly took Melinda from her and started cooing over her niece.

Piper sighed and then put her head onto the table in a frustrated way.

"What's wrong sis?" Prue said realising Piper seemed less happy than usual.

"I wish I had a normal life!" Piper complained, "It's not that I don't like my life…it's just UGH!"

"Aww, honey-you have the most normal life out of all of us." Paige said.

"Leo?" Prue guessed.

"Yeah," Piper paused, "It just feels like he's never here, and he's only ever here for not very long…is it really too much to ask to want just one un-interrupted day with him? I feel like one of these days, he's not gonna be here when we really need him…or not until it's too late. I just want it to be like it used to be, when we were normal…when he was by my side…where I need him…" Piper said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aw Piper, have you talked to him about this?" Prue asked as she moved to hug her sister.

"No…I don't want it to push us apart anymore…"

"Piper honey, if you don't talk to him about it, it'll probably get worse…just talk to Leo. He'll understand, probably feels the same way." Phoebe said sympathetically.

"Okay, I'll try talking to him tonight…if he gets home…" Piper said taking a sip of the coffee placed in front of her.

**Later that night:**

"Leo?" Piper whispered as they lay on the sofa.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…I think we need to talk…" Piper said nervously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I dunno…It's just…is it really to much to ask to have a normal family? I feel like, you're hardly ever here, and when you are you're always being called away…I just wanna spend ONE un-interrupted day with you. I want things to be like they used to…"

"You think we're drifting apart?" Leo asked

"No…yes…maybe, I don't know. It's hard…"

"Piper honey, look at me…" Leo said. There was silence for a moment as the couple looked into each others eyes. "We are **not** drifting apart, life's tough, my job's hard, I know I'm often getting called away but I can assure you 99 of the time I never want to leave you, not for a moment. It would be nice to just have one more day like it used to be, but that's not going to happen, it doesn't matter how much we want it to, but it just won't happen." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Piper said just as they hear a clatter and crash from above them. "Oh crap! See what I mean about an un-interrupted day…" Piper said as the couple stood up and raced up the stairs.

"Yeah," Leo sighed unhappily.

&

Months passed, but no matter how hard they tried, neither Piper nor Leo could manage to get their relationship back to how it used to be. The last thing either of them wanted was to lose each other, or Melinda. However, Piper realised there was no way round it this time. How much longer would it take? She couldn't just sit and wait for Leo; she loved him with all her heart, but it just doesn't work like that.

In the end, she came to a decision. A difficult one, a painful one…but one that she knew she had to do. There was no other way. Yes, it would hurt everyone in the short term. It would save them all from so much pain in the future, especially Melinda. Piper was determined, and no-one could change her mind.

&

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm a bad author…I know, I leave you guys hanging for…months, but I've had writer's block and been dealing with a load of other stuff. Amazingly I managed to find the time to finish this off, and with the help of an old notepad will get started on the next chapter right away. Prepare to be shocked and bring a tissue with you to the next reading session:P 


	8. Here's Your Letter

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, or the lyrics 'Here's Your Letter' by Blink-182.

A/N: So, here's the next update, hope its better than the last and that you're not all mad. Just, don't forget the tissues:P PLEASE don't kill me:D

I'm disappointed I only got 3 reviews last chapter…but, hey…I'm being nice and updating soon after…so…REVIEW! Thank you…you'll get cookies…

* * *

&

_**Cut the skin to the bone  
Fall asleep all alone  
Hear your voice in the dark  
Lose myself in your eyes  
Choke my voice Say goodnight  
as the world falls apart  
Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this **_

Here's a letter for you  
But the words get confused  
And the conversation dies  
Apologize for the past  
Talk some shit take it back  
Are we cursed to this life

&

* * *

For a week Piper thought about her decision, she was more determined than ever. Inside it was tearing her up, either way it would kill her. But it was the best for Melinda. Melinda, Mel was Piper's world; she'd miss her so much. If only things were different.

Piper was in Mel's room watching over her sleeping daughter as Leo was in their room, reading the letter Piper had placed on her pillow as soon as she awoke.

_Leo,_

_What happened to us? I've been thinking for days, but have come up blank. I have come to a conclusion though – I don't think you'll like it- but there are things I must do. You have every right to be angry. _

_We used to be so happy – so in love. I remember there was a time when I'd do anything for you. I'd walk backwards round the Earth, run blindfolded down Main St. I'd even die for you. My…our love was so deep, pure, and true; I really would have died just to save your soul. I remember how I felt when you died. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out, shattered and I was left alone to die. It was the worst time of my life – still is. I thought I'd never be happy again; but six months later you came back. I was so happy – our relationship was new, fresh and exciting again. At least it was for a little while._

_But now…things have changed – I wish I could just say it's me and that I need time. But I can't. Truth is nothing about me has changed, my feelings are the same. Leo, I still feel the same. Leo, I love you. I wish I could erase the past few months – start again. I wish this didn't have to happen, but it does. I wish I could make this quick and painless. Damnit! I wish a lot of stuff didn't or doesn't have to happen; but I'm sorry. God, Leo…I'm so sorry. I wish I could forgive, forget and just move on. I know you'd tell me to ignore this, you'd tell me not to be so stupid. I know this might seem stupid, but Leo, you have to understand. Just understand me, one last time, it's all I ask of you._

_Lately, things have gone so wrong. I'm trying to embrace my destiny as a witch; a Charmed One. But I needed someone by my side. Don't you dare say that I had you! Because I didn't. Leo, at a time when I most needed you, you were gone. You haven't been here; for me or our daughter. And Leo I need someone who is willing to stand by my side. I need someone that I can rely on to be there for me and our daughter when I need them. I'm not saying I don't trust you because I do, I just don't know when you'll be there and when you won't. I think I may be beginning to understand why whitelighters and their charges should never fall in love. It's difficult – I fear that it may even be an impossible task. This is why things should end now; whilst we still have something good to hold on to. I wish so much that things could be different, that things didn't have to end like this. I fear that if we stay together all that will be left in the end is pain from all the fighting. If you can't be here now, what's the point in waiting for a time that may never come? I don't want to be left with nothing good to remember._

_Melinda. I know you're going to want to know what will happen with Melinda. Truth is, I can't raise her. Not with you or without you. There is no way of winning this scenario. It pains me so much to even dare think about this – but it must be done. I don't know how I'll live without Melinda or you, but I'll get through this. As much as I'd love to give Melinda a stable, happy, safe and loving home – I can't. Love I can her. But I can't promise her stability, happiness or safety. Is it enough to love? Apparently not, just look where it's gotten us. If I can't have a normal life, at least my daughter will get one. Maybe I wasn't really ready, maybe I'm too young, maybe I'll never be a good mother; I don't know. But I can't wait around to find out. I'm doing this for Melinda's sake. I hope she doesn't forget us, but as long as she is bought up well and has a good life, it's a risk I'll have to take._

_So Leo, this is my goodbye, at least for now, I may be losing two loves, the two things I treasure the most, but one day the both of you will, hopefully, understand me; I'm not asking that you forgive me. In fact, I'm not really asking anything. Maybe you'll never understand, I don't care if you don't. I just need you to know that this needs to be done. If we are truly meant to be a family, we'll find our ways back to each other. Only time will tell._

_I will always love you; but love is simply not enough,_

_Piper – forever xx

* * *

_

_**Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this **_

I'm talking to the ceiling  
My life just lost all meaning  
Do one thing for me tonight  
I'm dying in this silence

* * *

Leo stared up at the ceiling, his eyes wet with tears, he couldn't believe it. His wife, the love of his life, was throwing him out. She no longer wanted him around. And what's worse, wouldn't to give their daughter, their beautiful bouncing toddler, up for adoption. How could she? Why didn't she just rip his heart out and stamp on it. Would've made the same pain.

Not fully understanding, Leo went off in search of Piper, he met her on the landing. Piper stared at him, she let a tear slide down her cheek, she was obviously in pain, Leo could tell her heart was breaking, and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms. Slowly Leo stepped forward and embraced her, for what would probably be the last time.

"W…what's this?" He asked holding up the letter after he stepped back.

"You read it, you know what it is…" Piper trailed off looking at her feet.

"You want me to walk away?" He asked, a tear fell from his eye.

"No, I don't want…I just, feel that it's what needs to be done, for now at least. I'm sorry."

"You want to give our daughter up?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, Leo, you don't understand. I don't **want** to give her up, but we **have** to. I can't possibly raise a demanding toddler **and** fight off demons and warlocks every damn day. And unless you have a better idea as to what we can do; **don't mess with this witch!**"

"But I can look after her." Leo argued.

"No, Leo you can't!" Piper was one determined witch, nothing would change her mind. Leo looked at her questioningly.

"You're never here for me or Melinda, when we need you. Don't give me that face Leo Wyatt! You're constantly with other charges. When we call you, it takes so long for you to come; I'm scared that one day you won't come until it's too late. And I don't want that to happen, one day you won't be able to save one of us, and I don't want it to be Melinda. Now do I want her to grow up with that pain. Leo she's a good girl, she deserves a normal life and as much as I love her and want to I can't give her that." A flood of tears made their way down Piper's face. She looked at Leo in pain.

"I'm sorry you feel like this…if…maybe if you'd told me before we could have worked it out." Leo said.

"Don't you realise I tried? I tried so hard, and it did no good whatsoever." She paused and stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Leo." She held her hand up to his face, and tenderly kissed him for the last time.

After they pulled apart, Leo gave Piper one last longing look before orbing out.

That night Piper sat in her daughter's room and wrote a letter. The next week, she gave the letter and her daughter to one of the nuns at their local church; Piper trusted that the nun would find Melinda a good, loving home.

The letter Piper had written read:

_Melinda,_

_Baby, I love you so much right now. I wish this didn't have to happen. I wish you could stay with me, I wish you're father could stay too. But one day you will learn that everything happens for a reason. You will also learn that even though something tears you up on the inside, you know it's the right thing to do. On day you will be wiser than anyone else your age. That might sound good; but it's not really a good thing – not in the way that I meant it. Believe me; I'm doing this to protect you._

_Even if you don't understand me now, you will one day. One day we will meet again – I'm sure of it._

_I'm sure you want to know why I'm doing this. I can't provide you with every reason. But I can tell you this: I want you to grow up with stability, happiness, safety and love. Whilst I may be able to provide plenty of love, there is no way that I can guarantee stability or safety. I probably wouldn't be able to provide you with happiness either. I guess, I just want you to know, that this decision has been tearing me up on the inside, it's been killing me; even now, as I write this letter, with tears streaming down my face, I wish with my whole heart that I didn't have to do this. But please, you have to understand I'm doing it for you, it's for the best. I'm so sorry honey._

_All my love,_

_Your Mother, Piper._

The letter was shorter than the one she had written to Leo, but it was filled with a mother's love. It said all she needed to say. And every last word was true…it really was killing her. Tearing her up on the inside because she knew, however much she hated the decision, it was the right one.

* * *

_**The last star left in heaven  
Is falling down to earth and  
Do you still feel the same way  
Do you still feel the same way**_

&

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's one chapter left after this, then I'll work on the sequel to this. I'm planning three stories in the series. So next chapter, will be the last of this one. But then there'll be a whole new story to look forward to. And I swear, it'll work out, just trust me.  Y'all trust me w/ PiperLeoness right?

These letters, I've had written for months, I've also had the beginning of the next story written for months. It was just getting here that got me stuck. And I had so much writer's block and everything…I was lost…but I'm finding myself again, and whilst doing that finding my ability and love to write:D YAYNESS! And lucky for you; I sat down on 24/3/05 and just started writing, so I finished the last chapter, wrote most of this one, and started the next. And you all happy for me:P


	9. Clue no 1 was when you knocked on my doo...

Disclaimer: God! I still don't own it:

A/N: Sadly…this is the last chapter. :'(

Thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed this fic, or the prequel…or for that matter, any of my work. I really am very grateful to know that some people like it, and think I'm talented :)

**LissyD183: **She may well be crazy…but I think we all are. Lol. :P I'm so glad that AGTCTAE inspired you to write, I do still think it was one of my better pieces of work. I was so proud of 'Chapter 13'. Oh yeahhhhhhh…I do love to ramble, even short rambles are good rambles:D Some of us have gotta ramble, heh. Me and my nursery rhymes…I just didn't like to see friends upset at the time, though now I'm used to it, considering how I've been and how many of my friends are. I still don't like it, I desperately want them all to be happy. I could've put that in there…but I just don't think that would work! Nah, you don't have to shut up. OOOOOOOOOO! I'm getting sooooooo inspired right now, from Train – 'Drops of Jupiter' ace song.

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo**: Yes, it was god damn stupid off her…but you'll see it will all work out. Hopefully, when I finish the sequel, or the beginning of it anyway that you'll find it all slots into place. :)

**LeoPiper-Forever**: I know you said you'd review Mollz. I'm glad you liked those letters, they were written MONTHS ago, before I even began this fic, or finished AGTCTAE. I have a sequel planned, and have two chapter written, or at least half written.

**CharmedPiper**: I'm glad you love my story, and the letters and the idea of songs. I really loved your 'I don't wanna miss a thing' idea…I liked it so more I held back this chapter, otherwise it would have been up a while ago, however I just felt that it didn't quite fit, and that it wouldn't flow as well.

**Foreverfree**: I'm glad you think it's good to have me back in the world of writing again, and I'm sorry I drove you crazy. :)

* * *

&

Slowly weeks and months passed. Eventually two years had passed. Melinda was almost four, and in a great home, a loving, stable, happy home. Melinda and her adoptive parents were happy.

Piper never really got over giving up her daughter, she still thought What if? But somehow, she managed to move on. A part of her still loved Leo, and wished that she hadn't pushed him away. But, for now, she was happy. She was with who she thought to be a sweet, kind, caring guy named Jeremy.

Leo, Leo clipped his wings after 6 months. For those first few months, he would watch Melinda and occasionally watch Piper. He saw that Piper was moving on, and that Melinda was happy. However, he still felt heartbroken, he couldn't bear being without his family and would do anything to have them back; but until that time he came, he would wait, just as long as they were happy.

And they were…

_**Clue number one was when you knocked on my door  
Clue number two was the look that you wore  
N' that's when I knew, it was a pretty good sign  
That something was wrong up on cloud number nine**_

One day, there was a loud knocking at Leo's door. Cautiously he walked towards the door, and opened it; to reveal a crying Piper. He was amazed, he thought he'd seen the last of her years ago.

"P…Piper?"

"Oh My God Leo…I'm sorry…but…I…I don't know what to do." Piper rambled nervously.

"Piper, do you want to come in and talk?" Leo asked wanting to be a good friend, even if he couldn't be more.

Piper stepped inside, avoiding the reason why Piper was crying, they soon started talking like they were best friends, and hidden feelings began to surface again.

"Why did I ever let you go?" Piper asked staring into his eyes.

"You said you thought it was the right thing to do…said we couldn't make it work."

"Hmm…I thought so."

"You regret it?"

"Almost every day Leo. I never wanted to lose you…or her. I just thought it was the right thing to do, but I'm not so sure anymore." She bit her lip, the tears having ceased she didn't want to let anymore fall. "If I could do it all again, I'd do it differently."

"I know," he replied, "but hey, at least she's happy." He said a smile beginning to spread over his features.

"She is? How do you know?" Piper enquired.

"Well…up until I clipped my wings, six months after…I would check up on her…and you. She always seemed happy, laughing and giggling. They seemed like nice people; and by her bed, there was a picture of the three of us; so hopefully she won't forget us."

"I miss her Leo. I miss her so, so much…" Piper said in tears as Leo pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know you do, and I do too." Piper looked up at him and Leo stared into her eyes, slowly the distance between them closed, and Leo lay a sweet, tender kiss on her lips. It soon deepened. Caught in the moment neither wanted to stop. It felt so right…yet at the same time, wrong; but it was so right!

_**Well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight  
Well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right **_

And the moon is out and the stars are bright  
And whatever comes s'gonna be alright  
Cause tonight you will be mine - up on cloud number nine  
And there ain't no place that I'd rather be  
And we can't go back but you're here with me  
Yeah, the weather is really fine - up on cloud number nine

After a few kisses, they sat back against the sofa; Leo's arm around Piper's delicate frame.

"P…Piper, why did you come here earlier? Why were you crying?" Piper looked up at Leo as he asked the question; fear and pain were written on her face.

"You really want to know?" He nodded.

"Okay…well this guy I was seeing. Jeremy, he started hitting me. He abused me, even….raped," she whispered, "me once. I told him to stop but he would never listen. Eventually we found out he was a warlock…we had to vanquish him." Piper stopped.

Leo looked at her, urging her to continue.

"But, since the vanquish, I've been having nightmares…nightmares with him in them. I can't tell my sisters, but today…the dream was so…real; it was as if it was happening all over again. I couldn't bare it; I just came running here. I don't know why or how I ended up here. But I did."

Anger flashed across Leo's face, already without hearing much he knew he hated this man, warlock or not…no-one could hurt his girl, yes she was his girl, always was, and always will be.

"Hey, it's okay." Leo rubbed her back as another tear slid down her cheek. "He's not here, you vanquished him. Remember. And anyways, I'm glad you came here. I've wanted to see you for so long, but haven't been able to come and see you, afraid of what would happen. I needn't have worried." She laughed lightly, god, how he loved her laugh. He loved everything about her.

"Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny. I said we'd find our way back to each other." Piper smiled.

"I guess it was." Leo sad before kissing the woman next to him again.

The kiss was passionate, and fiery. It made up for the years they spent without each other. Neither wanted to let go. They just wanted to hold on, stay like that forever.

_**Now he hurt you and you hurt me  
And that wasn't the way it was supposed to be  
So baby tonight let's leave the world behind  
And spend some time up on cloud number nine **_

Well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight  
Well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right

Well we won't come down tonight  
Ya we won't come down tonight  
No we won't come down tonight

_**And the moon is out and the stars are bright  
And whatever comes s'gonna be alright  
Cause tonight you will be mine - up on cloud number nine  
And there ain't no place that I'd rather be  
And we can't go back but you're here with me  
Yeah, the weather is really fine - up on cloud number nine**_

_**  
We can watch the world go by - up on cloud number nine**_

"You know…I still love you." Piper said softly.

"And I love you too, always have…and always will. I promise." Leo said kissing her neck and pushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"Well…I move closer, kiss you, and you kiss me back." Leo said moving closer.

Piper laughed at pushed him away.

"Shut up you dumbass. That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Leo smiled.

"But can I kiss you anyway?"

"If you have to…" Piper said not putting up a fight, just letting him kiss her.

After a while they separated.

"So you want to know what happens next…I suggest we take time and get to know each other again." Leo said.

"Take time?" Piper laughed.

"Oh, to hell with that! We already know each other!" They both laughed. "I guess…we see each other, go out a few times…move in together…get re-married…grow old together, have kids…" Leo trailed off, his mind wandering to the same thing as Piper's.

"It won't be the same…not without…"

"Mel." I know, "That's why we should try and find her, even if we can't get her back, just see if we can visit every now and then."

"I like that idea." Piper smiled.

Maybe things would work out okay this time. Maybe…maybe they'd be a happy family. Maybe all three of them would be together. Maybe…maybe….

Maybe it would be better than before.

Maybe it would be like living on cloud number nine, with all their dreams come true. Maybe…

&

* * *

A/N: Et voila! I hope you all liked the ending…maybe…maybe…I'm on a bit of a roll tonight…hehe.

About the sequel, it's planned, it's slowly (VERY SLOWLY!) getting written, and one day I may let y'all see it:P


End file.
